TUW the universal war
by mpvssj5
Summary: huge a/u What if King Vegeta never allied with freeza and king vegeta had a brother and the saiyans never destroyed the tuffels.! lemon later chapters tell me if you guys want a lemon please r/r for me plese i made it better
1. before prince vegeta

T.U.W. (The Universal War)

What if King Vegeta never allied with freeza and king vegeta had a brother that was given to foster parents his name was barrdock and the saiyans never destroyed the tuffels

I don't own db/z/gt got that don't sue I only own Millie

Italic=talking

===============

The planet Vegeta-sei looks like a blood red ruby in outer space on its surface it was raining blood, the war begun almost eight years ago, but every body forgot who started the war and why it started. No one wanted the war to end on the saiyan-jin side. The saiyans loved the battle and the bloodshed they wanted the war, but the tuffels hated it they despised it they wanted the war to end as soon as possible. The air reeked as carcass saiyans and the tuffels both sides lost many men. The moon is almost full now!!!

We now see a female saiyan running to the main head quarters of the saiyans. She was badly hurt in the arm. She wanted to tell them we won the main north sector but we had many casualties in it too. But she was in the best shape because the others that survived are in the healing chambers now. She barged in to the room the doors slammed behind her she bowed respectful and put her right arm where her heart is at she felt her heart thumping!

_I'm sorry lord Vegeta but we have won the main north sector and lost many men it had the best defense we have ever encountered, king Vegeta!! But I am in the best shape my lord Vegeta that's why I am here._

That's too bad to hear my warrior I am going to go fight now. But if you ever...he turned around and saw her and he forgot what he was going to say to her. _Do that again I will kill you woman! My self. Got that?_

Yes!_ But in an hour the full moon is going to be here! _The female said. _Sir did you hear me, my lord? _He was in a shock he didn't know that it was that near to the full moon.

__

Yes... yes I did. Vegeta spoke. 

_This is the time we have been waiting for women! This is the end of the tuffeles!!! But I have been thinking! _

Of what my lord? She asked.

__

Ask them if we could ally with them but if they don't want to be allied than.

_Than what my lord?_

_I want them all dead!!!_

Yes sir!

_Warn the leader if they don't ally than they all will be all killed of by my army. What is your name woman?_

Millie sir! Very beautiful name she has nice curves her upper body has nice rounded boobs and her lower body has perfect curves especially her butt. She wore white armor with blue trimming with blue jump suit with out any sleeves blue shorts, her boots are blue trimmed on the ends blue and gold toed boots.

_My lord why not kill those bastards off for good!!_

Because women they are thee smartest race out there and if we join them our two races would be the most dominant in outer space!! Go now!! Worthless female! 

Y-yes s-sir. she ran off to the barracks. _Remember the red flag for a day peace Millie! Huhh he said my name! _Vegeta was perfect toned no fat pure muscle just the most handsome _forget him he wont like me._ she ran to the barracks and grabbed the red flag the momentarily of peace flag. Than tried to go to the front lines. But she tripped and she let go of the flag, when she hit the ground her arm hurt her more than ever she crawled slowly to it she looked up and saw a saiyan punched a tuffle in the back she saw the hand go through his body the tuffle puked up his black blood his eyes were wide as saucers than a tuffle cocked his gun _you killed my fathr you bastard now die_ he pulled the trigger and his brains went every where. she picked the flag up and managed to go to the main fight was. Than every one saw the flag and stopped fighting she asked the other side. Can I talk to the leader of your people its really urgent 

Yes you can only if you go alone the tuffle said. Yes I will go alone! The tuffle warrior led her where the leader was hiding. 

_Past those doors that's where he is at female!_ Than she went to the door and opened the huge doors. Please review for me I will up date sooner I never have a review!!! Sorry a cliffhanger.


	2. help! please!

help me write this story and review for me i have two more chapters to upload i would like 5 reviews before i do this k im going to do my first chappie over k at the end


	3. before prince vegeta pt2

sorry for the long update I was not going to update this one but this one still has a life the other does also this is a random story after this chapter I will not do this any more it will have a plot to the story.   
disclaimer  
there will be new characters the king of the tuffels and I don't know. Every body else from the TV show I don't own  
  
Chapter 2 world peace  
  
she opened the huge doors of the tuffles (a/n: the tuffles- Tsufuru-jin now on they will be called this k did not know how to spell it earlier) a brown haired blue eyes Tsufuru-jin wearing a Tsufuru-jin warrior suit with a energy blaster and a normal Tsufuru-jin Armour on which was two times stronger than Saiya-jin Armour. He has a helmet that covers their head but their bangs are not covered. though they have an eye piece that tells them the power levels of their enemies, how much of their enemies are around them, they can communicate with each other, live screen tactics and live showings of there generals.  
  
what do you want Saiya-jin trash. he said rudely, he was known for his hate of Saiyan-jin.  
  
now general ack-uv she might have something important to say these warriors don't just give out momentarily peace!!  
  
who and where did that voice come from! Millie said surprised. I thought I was alone with the general! the room is dark but the general is in the only light that there is.  
  
lights on!! the voice said. here I am now what do you want?  
  
I want to see the king of the Tsufuru-jins she said.  
  
Why??? the voice said. the voice was on a throne has the same stuff on as the other one but he has a cape on.  
  
My King wants to co-exist with each other. He wants one government, you will control half of the government we take the other half. The kings of both empires will decide on who takes the supreme ruler every four years. (A/N: more like the U.S.A. government)the people of both race's get to vote on who will be our ruler. like you guys say "more for the people" like you guys already have but we will still have a king just like you guys do. but females get the same rights as men do!! My king will be here shortly he had to get several things.  
  
The leader was so surprised that his heart skipped a beat. he wanted peace for so long each side forgot why the war broke out.   
35 minutes later....  
  
the huge doors swung open. the king of the sayains came in.   
  
So sayain you want peace?  
  
Yes!  
  
hmmm what's your regulation on this huh wee become your slaves! the king of the Tsufuru-jin  
  
no! just like the women said i was listening through the scouter but for the beginning my smartest men and yours will agree to the government laws. we will call it "The Great Empire"  
  
sounds good to me so its settled. he lifted his hand and the Sayain King shook his hand.  
  
at the same time both kings said it was over and all over the world people stopped fighting through the next years celebrations came and went for the newest greatest empire.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
now i need ideas and races names.  
now tell me if u want a lemon or not its how Millie gets pregnant with the prince. ill update asap gotta think how to continue!!! about the lemon who ever has the most against it or for it will decide if it is going up.  
  
pyro_flame: I don't know if you are going to catch this but thanx  
vetygas rath: thanks for your review I appreciate it  
son goku6: thank you ill slow down after this i gotta think of a plot.  
the dancing chibi:thank you well i need ideas and the races names like human sayains.  
a saiyan's tale: thank you i will give it some time and let it flow.  
Kate Damaged: i wont get into troble i put the A/N up on the 9th day i had ten days to do it. 


End file.
